The Chronicles Of The NISshirt
by Libratine
Summary: A series of one-shot all set around the NIS-shirt.


**The chronicles of the NIS-shirt**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

**Summary:** A series of one-shot all set around the NIS-shirt.

**Rating:** Might change later, but it is K for now…

**AN:** Don't know what's going on with me, but I was suddenly inspired to write yet another piece (and hopefully more so this might actually become a series and not just a one-shot). The length will vary, but all the one-shots will involve the NIS-shirt in one way or another. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one :)

**Title:** Unexpected Visitor

* * *

Timothy McGee hated the situation he was currently in. He was standing outside the director's front door, knocking hurriedly as the rain was pouring down from the clouded sky. Less than hour ago he'd been sitting comfortable in the warm bullpen, waiting for Gibbs to return from wherever he was. With a nice cup of coffee to warm his hands on, he had been searching every single car database he could think of in the hope of finding a new lead in their current case, but with no luck.

However, Tony who had been calling around had discovered that their suspects alibi was missing a few things, when you dug a little deeper. Naturally they had to inform Gibbs of this, and then go pursuit the guy. The problem was that they couldn't reach their boss. Neither on the mail nor on his phone, they'd even been at his house, but nobody was there.

That set off the panicking bells, because what was rule three again? Never be unreachable.

But before they started with all the different scenarios their paranoia could come up with, Ziva convinced the boys of driving past Director Shepard's house. "In case she knows something we do not", she had argued. They had reached their destination without trouble, thanks to the new GPS, but then the real problem had started. Who was going to ask?

The discussion had begun; arguments had been thrown around, ranks had been pulled and threats had been made, but finally McGee was chosen.

So now he was standing outside the director's front door, soaked through and freezing to the bone, waiting for her to open the door. A few seconds passed, and then another few… and then another few, until the door was finally opened.

There she was, Jenny Shepard, standing in nothing but black hot-pants and an old t-shirt. Only slightly more than totally embarrassed McGee concentrated hard on only focusing at her face, while the director desperately tried to tug the T-shirt down to create the illusion of modesty.

"Agent McGee, what a surprise", she finally manage, "what can I help you with?"

"Uhm, I was.. I mean _we_", he gestured towards the car, "were just wondering if you knew anything about Gibbs whereabouts. We have been unable to reach him for the past hour."

"No, haven't heard from him. Don't you think he might be out for coffee?" She suggested.

"Without his mobile?" McGee asked, scrunching his face into an expression that cleared stated how he felt about that suggestion.

"Maybe the battery died?"

"That just seems highly unlikely."

"But it's not impossible. We are talking about Gibbs after all. His technical knowledge is very… limited, should we say? I'm not even sure if he knows the concept of recharging", she smiled.

McGee sighed. Dropping his shoulder and lowering his head, maybe there could be… wait a second. Was that a NIS-shirt she was wearing? He had been focusing so much on her face that he hadn't noticed it until now. But he only knew one person with a shirt like that…

"What the hell is taking so long, Jen? Just give whoever it is some money and get back to bed!"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs' voice bellowed from up the stairs.

Tim's head immediately snapped up looking into the face of Director Shepard, who was now doing her best imitation of a deer caught in headlights, while a deep red was finding its way to her cheeks.

"Just a sec", she yelled her eyes never leaving McGee's, who still couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I'll-just-tell-the-guys-that-we'll-have-to-do-this-on-our-own", he said quickly without really separating the words.

Jenny gave a small nod. "And McGee" she add. "If I come in tomorrow and find any indication, should we say bet, remark…"

"My lips are sealed", he interrupted, not wanting to hear the end of that threat.

* * *

"So what did she say?" Tony asked when McGee reached the car.

He shrugged. "Not to worry and go get the guy ourselves."

"She knows where Gibbs is?" Ziva asked.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure Director Shepard will take care of it"


End file.
